To Hogwarts and Beyond!
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: Emily, an avid fanfiction reader and lover of all things Harry Potter, lives and ordinary muggle life. Hogwarts is all a make believe story made to entertain them. She thinks it is all fake, until one day... Yay happy random stories!
1. Birthday surprises, mismatches and holes

To Hogwarts and Beyond- Chapter one- Birthday surprises, mismatches and holes.

**Peace all! Ok, I know I said I would do no more multichapters for now, but I promise you I will finish this one! I will finish before doing the story selected for, my poll. I promise you.**

**So... This story has been hanging around in my mind and special mention to The Marauders21 for making to come to life. Although I am writing chapters in the middle of this...**

**Oh well. Disclaimer: you got it, I don't own Harry Potter. So please enjoy!**

**One note: the OC in this is not supposed to be me! Or anyone else! I have heard people talk about this and how they put Oc's in as themselves with their favourite character. Not happening in this fic! **

**Yes, It is based a little of a person I know but only using a few straits about her when making this character.**

-O.o.O-

Emily's POV

I woke up on October 21st, my birthday. I was turning eleven this year. I quickly sat up and saw a present on my bedside table. I smiled happily.

My parents had a tradition that every morning on my birthday I would have a present on my bedside table. It was always a new outfit.

I don't mind though, I always get other presents from other family later on. Opening the gift I saw that it was a new pair of jeans, a pale green shirt and matching ribbon. Putting it on, I looked in the mirror and cringed. My chocolate brown hair was sticking up everywhere! Grabbing a brush, I attacked my straight hair with it, hoping to make some of it lay flat.

I at last succeeded. I tied my hair back with the ribbon and slipped on a pair of silver sandals.

I was ready... Finally.

Running downstairs I saw that only my brother was awake. "Hey Grouch. Happy birthday." He muttered before wandering into the kitchen idly.

Did I mention my brother is a complete weirdo? Yeah, he calls me Grouch for when I am in a bad mood. I've been told you don't want to be around me when I am angry.

-O.o.O-

I sighed and tapped the screen of my new computer and wondered what to do. The computer, a birthday gift from today, my eleventh birthday, glared at me ominously. It was as if it was saying 'play me now or I will kill you'.

Stupid computer. Suddenly, I knew what I should do. I quickly logged I and went to Safari. I typed in 'fanfiction' and waited until it showed results.

I grinned then opened the browser up and clicked on my profile. Now, to start re-reading my favourite fan fictions all over again.

I am Emily Ash Webb and I am a muggle. Well that is non magical person. Which is everyone in the world because Harry Potter don't exist. It is all just an imaginary world created by J.K Rowling. Shame, because it is so exciting. I must have read the books like twenty times and watched the movies almost as much.

I love Harry Potter. It is my life. Literally, if I did not read fan fictions for at least one day I would die. Ok, so I am being dramatic, I don't care. I read all about my favourite characters doing different stuff than in the series, and it is amazing. Although I must say I don't really like some of the pairings...

Sigh... I wish Harry Potter world was true...

I clicked on my all time favourite story and started reading. I was halfway through when I heard my mother call me.

Grumbling, I reluctantly stood up and stomped down the stairs. I thought I had made it pretty clear that was not to be disturbed on my birthday.

I had almost reached the bottom stair when I tripped over the pesky family dog, Cotton. Stupid name, I know but my little brother named him. I wonder why Cotton though.

I went tumbling down the rest of the way, causing a small hole to appear on the knee of my new jeans. I muttered angrily under my breath then continued my way to the kitchen, where I was sure my mother's voice was coming from.

"Emily!" My mother called again.

Yep, I was right. The kitchen was where she was. "Yeah?" I asked in my most grumpy voice.

"Would you care to tell me why a owl, a owl for goodness sake, just left a letter addressed for you right now?" She asked me sternly but I could tell she was just as baffled as I was.

"Um... No?" I guessed.

She looked at me. "Well open it up then."

I sighed and opened it up. Inside, there was a letter... From Hogwarts. I ended up having a major choking fit before I even started reading it. I had to have a drink of water but that went down the wrong way too. "It's real!" Were the last words I said before collapsing to the ground in a faint.

-O.o.O-

I woke up several minutes later, sat up quickly and banged my head on the edge of the table. "Ow!" I cried standing up and hopping on one foot.

"You all right there?" My mother asked, turning around and lifting her eyebrows at me.

"No!" I said picking up the forgotten letter and beginning to read it.

"So, what's it say?"

"Um... I have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." I whispered, reaching the end of the letter. "And... Someone will be here tomorrow to take me to Diagon Alley."

"What!" My mother shrieked. "Are you sure this is real?"

"I-don't know..." I said looking back at the letter. It seemed pretty real. "I guess we will find out tomorrow."

My mother sighed. "Yeah, but don't get your hopes up too high. It could a fake." She told me just before I headed back upstairs.

Yeah... I guess we will find out tomorrow. Oh, I hope it is true! But then... How could it be true? I mean there are books written on this. It's called fiction. Non true. I guess then it is a fake...

-O.o.O-

**Dun dun dun! Is it or is it not a fake? You will have to wait and see!**

**I hope you liked it. Please review, favourite, follow, etc. They help me keep going.  
**

**To The Marauders21: you are not to tell them what happens!**


	2. So this is Diagon Alley?

To Hogwarts and Beyond!- chapter two- So this is Diagon Alley?

**Hi all! I managed to post a second chapter! Yippee! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

* * *

Emily's POV

I woke up and looked around, remembering the letter I received yesterday and my restless night. Sitting up, I grabbed a pen and paper I quickly wrote a message to my mum telling her I was taking a quick walk. Just in case she came to wake me before I was back.

I hurriedly got dressed into another pair of jeans and a loose fitting, three quarter length sleeved shirt, made my bed and rushed outside.

I took my time walking, just contemplating life. I finally wandered back home, only to find that a tall, stern looking lady was there.

"Emily! There you are!" My mother cried looking frantic and slightly confused. She glanced over at the lady sitting on the couch before continuing, "This woman says she is here to take you to Diagon Alley." She said in a low voice to me.

"I am." The woman said turning around and looking at me. "I am from the Ministry on Magic from the section of giving tours to non experienced young wizards. and witches."

Yikes. When did that come in? In the books there was nothing like that. Ahem. Nothing like this either. Oh, this is so very confusing.

"So if you are ready we can go now." She said standing up.

I just nodded numbly as she walked over to me, grabbed my wrist and apparated away. I must say, I don't really like apparating very much.

I looked around. It was very busy. "Come on. Follow me." The tall lady said (who still hasn't told me her name).

I followed her through the crowds and she led me to a shop. "Here we are." She announced. "Now, you go in and when you are finished wait outside here for me. I need to go do something." She told me then swished off.

I nodded even though she couldn't see me and pushed the door to the shop open. Madame Milkin hurried up to me. "Hello dear. You a first year?" She greeted me.

I nodded again. Madame Milkin bustled around me, measuring and fitting. When it was done, I had several dress robes for all occasions. As I left the shop, I saw the nameless lady rushing towards me. She is such a rusher.

Anyways, we went to several more places, including the book store, before ending up at the last store of the day, Ollivianders.

She pushed open the door and pressed me forwards. A big tall guy, known as Olliviander, I know that from my books, came forward with a big happy smile on his face. "Hullo! A little firstie in need of a wand, huh?" He said grinning at me. "Oh, hello Margaret." He said looking at the stern, tall lady.

Huh. So Margaret's her name. Interesting...

Olliviander stuck a wand under my nose. "Here try this."

I took it and gave it a little swish. "No not that one!" He said and snatched it away from me.

After several more failed attempts he handed me a wand, when I waved it sparks of every colour flew out and swirled around before disappearing. "That's the one." He announced proudly. "Elder handle, Ash core and a threstal hair. You take good care of that." He said taking the wand and placing it into a thin, narrow box before handing it back to me.

The tall thin witch, sorry, Margaret, took my hand again and we apparated away back home.

Once the lurching feeling in my stomach had died down, I stepped up to the door and was about to go inside when she started talking, "Remember I will be here to pick you up I the first of September. Be ready and waiting with your stuff all packed." She informed me before disappearing with a loud crack.

First of September? That's in only a week or two! I better pack! I pushed open the front door and ran inside, laden down with all my school supplies. "I'm home!" I called. "I will be upstairs packing if you want me!"

Ah, the life of a busy person. Actually it's holidays. I'm not that busy.

* * *

**So... How was it? I understand it was a bit shorter than the other chapters but if you want proof that it will get better as it goes along, talk to The Marauders21.**

**Anyways, thank you to anyone who reviewed! Here's a cookie! (::)**

**Don't forget the poll on my profile page!**


	3. Hogwarts in the horizon!

To Hogwarts and Beyond- chapter three- Hogwarts in the horizon!

**Hey everyone! I'm back for chapter three! I really hope you are enjoying this story so far. Anyway sorry for the last chapter, I not really good at writing Diagkn Alley scenes buy I do it anyway. Oh well.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Emily's POV

I must have forgotten what today was, because obviously I had planned on sleeping in. My mother came to my room, wondering where I was. When I woke up, and looked at the calendar on my bedside table, I realized it was the first of September. Shucks!

I quickly got dressed then rushed downstairs, where my mother had breakfast waiting. "Morning mum, morning dad." I said as I helped myself to some toast and sat down.

"Good morning sweetheart." My father replied as my mother headed to the kitchen.

I finished my toast just as a knock sounded on the front door. My father stood up to get it while I ran upstairs to grab my stuff. Coming downstairs, I found the tall thin witch, Margaret, was waiting for me.

"Bye dad." I said hugging him. "Bye mum." I said turning to her.

"Wait a second." She said disappearing into the kitchen again.

When she came back out, she was holding a carry cage with something in it. I eyed it curiously. "What is it?"

"I know that you can have cats in Hogwarts and since you've always wanted one, I decided we could get you one. Consider it a goodbye gift." She said smiling sadly at me.

"Oh mum, thank you!" I cried throwing my arms around her neck.

I stepped back then had a look into the cage at the tiny ragdoll kitten. "I think I will call it Muffins. It's a her isn't it?" I asked.

My parents nodded. "I still can't believe this is happening." My mother whispered.

"I know." My father agreed. "Family hug?"

He came over to us and we shared a big group hug.

"Ahem." Margaret said interrupting our family time.

I grabbed my bags and head out the front door, waving goodbye to my family. The older witch and I jumped into her car and she started driving towards the station. We hopped out she she grabbed my bags and directed me inside. She showed me a wall, and when no one was looking, I took a deep breath and ran through it. Just how the characters in the books do it.

Instantly, a nostalgic feeling overcame me. A moment later, Margaret stepped through the wall and told me to hop on the train and that she would deal with my stuff.

I did as she told me and stepped into the shiny, red train.

Now, to find somewhere to sit...

Remus' POV

"Is it full in here?" A voice asked.

I looked up to see a pretty girl with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway to our carriage.

"Yeah."

"Too bad, I don't care. Shove over Snivellous." She said prancing into the carriage and wedging herself between the greasy, black haired, grumpy looking boy and the red head girl who was supposedly his friend.

"Snivellous..." James said looking up. "I like it. Hey Snivellous!"

The girl blushed slightly and looked down. "You guys came up with it..."

James looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Uh... Never mind. Don't worry about it." She said quickly.

James nodded. "Alright, so who are you?"

"I'm Emily." The brown haired girl informed us all.

She quickly glanced around and half smiled.

"Cool, I'm-" James started to say.

"James." She finished for him.

"How did you know my name?" James asked curiously.

She shrugged. "Just do."

This is a mystery girl. She doesn't really make any sense but she seems cool. I hope I will be able to get to know her better later on. I wonder if she knows who I am...

I looked up and noticed that the red head girl had disappeared with 'Snivellous.'

"I'm tired." Emily announced.

She then proceeded to curl up on the seat and fall asleep. James shuffled up next to me. "I think she can read minds." He whisper yelled.

I nodded. She probably could.

-O.o.O-

Several hours later, after the night had fallen, we arrived. James and Sirius, the other black haired boy, had instantly darted out into the darkness. Peter looked at me, shrugged then walked off. I looked over at Emily. She was still asleep. Sighing, I gently shook her shoulders. "Emily, wake up. We're here."

She stirred and opened her eyes, looking at me sleepily. "Huh?"

"We're here."I repeated to her.

"Oh!" She sat up quickly.

"Come on." I said.

She stood up and we ran of the train to hear a big giant, and I mean literally, calling us. "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

We walked over to where the relatively large group of first years were gathered. A couple of minutes later, when everyone had gathered, we hopped,on little boats that would take us a cross the river. Emily managed to disappear so I jumped on a boat with James, Peter and Sirius. It didn't take long before we reached Hogwarts.

"Wow." Somebody breathed behind me when we got off. "It's even prettier than in the books." They continued.

I blinked. Huh? What are they talking about. I turned around to see Emily looking up in wonder at the big castle before us. I have to say, she's strange.

The doors opened and we headed inside, to the great unknown called the Great Hall. Time for our Hogwarts lives to begin...

* * *

**Did you like it? Feel free to give me feedback! Oh and don't forget the poll on my profile page!**

**To my two special reviewers****: Narnian Dreams and The Marauders21! Thank you guys and here's a Cookie! (::) you know what? Have two. (::)**


	4. Gryffindor, or not?

To Hogwarts and Beyond! - Chapter four- Gryffindor, or not?

**Hi. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy packing and stuff. Anyways this will be the last update for about a week, as I am going to France. I will return! And I will update when I return, never fear. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry about all the different people thinking and stuff. Eh.**

* * *

James' POV

...

McGonagall led us inside. There was four big tables, each with loads of people sitting at it.

We marched down in rows of two between them. We got to the front and stopped, forming a big group. Dumbledore stood up and made his speech. Thankfully it was not hours, like some people say.

I sat with the group of first years and waited. I already know I am almost certainly going to be in Gryffindor. "I hope I'm not in Slytherin." Sirius muttered next to me.

Emily smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." She said.

Just then, McGonagall stood up. Saying something about being sorted now, she called the first name. The greasy haired dude which I now call Snivellous, stood up and made his way to the front. The hat was placed on his head. It whispered for a moment before announcing him a Slytherin. He smiled proudly and made his way to the Slytherin table.

A girl I didn't know went up. She was announced a Hufflepuff. Then my name was called.

I stood up and walked to the front. I could feel everyone's eyes on me but I wasn't worried. The hat was placed on my head and started talking. "Huh. A Potter. You better be... GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled the last part.

I smirked and made my way to the Gryffindor table. They were all cheering loudly. I sat down just as the next name was called. "Lily Evans."

She made her way to the front while sparing a quick glance at the Slytherin table where her so called friend was. Ugh it disgusts me.

...

Lily Evans' POV

...

I walked up to the sorting hat a little shakily. I quickly looked at Sev and he smiled at me. The hat was placed on my head and started talking. "Smart, Nice, Brave... Would have been Slytherin if it weren't for the fact you are a muggle-born.

Would you be in the house of the smart? Or perhaps the house of the Loyal or the Brave?" It asked me.

'You mean... I can choose?' I thought.

I did not expect it to answer. "Of course! I take your choice into account!"

'Then I choose... Gryffindor.' I thought wondering how the hell the hat knew all this.

"Wise choice... GRYFFINDOR!"

I smiled to the hat as I walked down to the Gryffindor table.

...

Sirius' POV

...

I watched as several people went up before me. The guy named James went up so did Snivellous and his red head friend. Surprisingly they got sorted into different houses.

Then, my name was called. I marched up to the front and the hat was placed on my head. "Ah! The black sheep of the family." It whispered.

I scowled. 'They are not my family!'

"Sure." It whispered again. "Slytherin won't do you good." It said and I mentally sighed in relief. "Ravenclaw is out for you are not that smart."

'Hey!' I thought indignantly.

"Hufflepuff is too soft for you. Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned then walked of the stage to where the Gryffindors were half heartedly clapping. Huh. Stupid people. I'm not like the other Blacks.

...

Remus' POV

...

I waited nervously as Sirius got sorted. After he got announced a Gryffindor, my name was called next.

Slowly, I walked up to the stool and sat down. "Ah... A werewolf." It whispered and I flinched. "Very protective, smart and brave. You would do well in Hufflepuff but, no. That's out. Ravenclaw? You may be smart but... Better be... GRYFFINDOR!"

I hurried down to the table where James and Sirius smiled and greeted me. I looked up just as Peter was called.

...

Peter's POV

...

I walked up and sat down. The hat was placed on my head and it started whispering. "Ah, a rat. Prefers to be be in the line of those bigger than you. Better be... HUFF"

'No!' I thought desperately. 'I don't have any friends there!'

"Fine!" The hat whispered grumpily. "But I'm warning you... GRYFFINDOR!"

...

Emily's POV

...

I waited nervously as everyone else went up. One by one they got sorted. Till I was the only one left...

"Emily Webb..." McGonagall said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I walked up to the front and the hat was placed on my head. It started talking just as it was supposed to. "Well well. An outsider I see."

'What do you mean?'

"You don't belong here. Why aren't you back in your own time?"

'Believe me Mr hat, I have no idea. Just pretend I do belong here.'

"Alright." The hat sighed and I rolled my eyes. "Very brave I see... You are very loyal too. Would do well in Hufflepuff, but what's this? Slytherin would be great! Do you have any preferences, Miss Webb?"

'Seriously hat, I don't care where I am.'

"Huh. You make this difficult. But very brave of you to say that... I choose GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.

I grinned and ran down to the cheering table. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Let the feast begin!"

Instantly, food appeared. Time to tuck in...

* * *

**Ok, I gotta say, not one of my favourite chapters of this. Yes, I have others planned out but they are later in the story. For some reason my brain jumps forward. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed anyway!**

** Don't forget the poll on my profile page! See you when I get back!**

**Oh, and thanks to The Marauders21 for helping with this chapter. And also to my two awesome reviewers! You guys are great for reviewing every chapter of this sorry so far! It will get better, I promise.**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**All those are you you guys. :)**


	5. Welcome to the team

Chapter five- To Hogwarts and Beyond!- Welcome to the team

**Hi everyone! I have arrived back from France, it was lovely. I have been exhausted these past few days so this chapter was a little late in coming. Sorry bout that.**

* * *

Emily laughed as Lily told her about her big sister, Petunia. "She sounds like a weirdo." Emily stated and Lily giggled.

They reached the big doors of the Great Hall and pushed them open. Some people were already inside but it was mostly empty. "She is one." Lily agreed.

The two girls, already fast friends, sat down at the Gryffindor table together. "So do you have any siblings?" Lily asked.

"Yes. I have a younger brother called Mikey. He is super annoying." Emily said scrunching up her nose.

"Lucky." Lily sighed. "I have always wanted a younger sibling. It sucks being the youngest in my family."

"Not lucky. Unfortunate." Emily said. "He acts like my boss sometimes."

"How so?" Lily asked curiously.

"In many ways." Emily laughed. "He also calls me grouch."

Lily guffawed. "Could be true, you know." She pointed out.

"It is. Only sometimes." Emily agreed.

They both laughed again as James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walked up to the table. "Hi guys." The girls greeted before going back to their conversation.

Emily noted that James spent a couple extra seconds looking Lily before turning to the other boys. She smirked. Looks like someone's attracted...

Suddenly, a flurry of owls flew overhead and dropped pieces of paper on everyone's laps. "Our timetables." Emily noted before picking hers up and reading it. "Let me see yours."

Lily handed Emily her note after she had finished reading it. Emily read it quickly then smiled. "We only have one class apart!" She announced happily.

Lily smiled and high fives her in return.

The two girls quickly finished their breakfast and hurried back to the Gryffindor common room to grab their stuff needed for the first class of the day.

Together, they walked to Transfiguration. They were early so they continued to talk a bit until everyone else arrived and Professor McGonagall appeared.

They all filed in and sat down. Lily paid rapt attention McGonagall but Emily got distracted.

-O.o.O-

James turned his head to the left just as a girl's hair turned rainbow. He watched in fascination as it changed to pink to yellow to blue. He looked behind the girl and saw that the girl named Emily was holding her wand under the table and every time she waved it the girl's hair changed color.

He laughed silently, amused. Soon, class was finished and they headed out the door.

Emily was halfway to her next class, she had lost Lily somewhere, when James caught up to her. "Welcome to the team!" He announced.

Emily blinked. "Excuse me?"

"We saw what you were doing during class, well done."

She shrugged. "Yeah, so what? I was bored, that's all."

"Well anyway, feel free to hang out with us anytime!" James said before jogging away.

Who is us? Emily wondered. She smiled as she saw Lily walking just a bit ahead of her. "Hey Lily! Wait for me!"

* * *

**I am so sorry! This chapter was so short! Also I apologize if it was boring, I am a little stuck now. No idea what the next chapter is gonna be about, so be prepared for a long wait. I don't know if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, but if there is, let me know!**

**Good news: I have about six chapters in the middle fully done!**

**Anyways, thank you so much to my reviewers! Cookies for all! (::) (::)**


	6. Forming Friendships and Study Groups

Forming friendships and study groups

In: To Hogwarts and Beyond!

Chapter six

**Hey guys! It's a bit long overdue, I know. But I had writers block on this not to mention my progress got lost several times! I also now have no idea on what is going to happen for the rest of her school year as it seems that has disappeared. I blame whoever got on to my computer and deleted it... So progress may be a bit slow.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own.**

**...**

"Emily." James whined from his spot on the couch.

"What?" She snapped, turning around. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

James rolled his eyes, "I know. That's why I am asking for help now."

"Well, what do you need help with?" Emily asked.

"I need help with this!" James exclaimed, pointing to the half finished essay in front of him.

"Get help somewhere else." She replied, pulling her own essay towards her.

James frowned. "But why?" He grumbled.

"Because you are acting like an immature little prat. Now please let me finish my work."

James huffed loudly before attempting to peek over her shoulder. He paid the price for it, though, when she swatted him on the face. "Oh Emily! You wound me! Why won't you just help a poor friend in need?"

"Emily!" Lily shrieked, dashing into the common room. "I need your help!"

Emily sighed before turning around. "Not you too!" She exclaimed.

Lily looked genuinely worried. "No really, it is an emergency!" She said urgently. "We need you up on the dorm!"

Emily nodded. "Give me a moment. I'll just pack up my stuff." She said, standing up and grabbing her stuff before rushing out of the room with Lily.

James groaned loudly. "What about me?" He asked, but the two girls didn't hear him.

They reached their room, puffing, and pushed the door open, collapsing onto their beds. Lily burst out laughing. "Oh that was fun!" She giggled.

Emily looked confused. "You mean that there wasn't any real emergencies?"

Lily Evans grinned. "Nope! I was just saving you from Potter."

Emily smiled this time. "Well you succeeded. Good acting by the way."

"Thanks. Are you almost finished your essay?"

Emily nodded. "I actually only have one paragraph left to do. Want to go outside when I'm done?"

Lily jumped up and down. "Yes! I will show you my new favorite spot near the lake. It is so peaceful there."

"Sounds good." Emily said, her quill scratching across the page.

A few minutes later, she stood up and placed her stuff down on the desk near their beds. "Let's go."

The two friends ran down the the lake where Lily showed Emily the perfect tree. It threw just the right amount of shade, was near the water and had the best branches for sitting in. Together, they climbed up into the tree and sat down. "I've had the perfect idea!" Lily exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" Emily asked curiously.

Leaning forward conspiringly, Lily whispered, "I say we form a study group on certain afternoons where people can meet and study for their exams and do their homework. We can all help each other too!"

Emily clapped her hands. "That is a great idea!"

Lily beamed. "We can start this Thursday. We can invite some people to join."

Emily jumped down from the tree. Lily soon followed. "I'm going back up to the common room, it's getting dark." Emily explained.

Lily nodded. "Ok, let's go!"

**...**

**This was a bit of a filler chapter so sorry it was a bit short. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!**

**Cookies to my lovely reviewers! You guys are amazing!**

**Oh and... I have successfully posted something for nine days in a row, my best yet, and I feel so proud!**

**By the way, coming up next month is my first anniversary of joining Fanfiction and I am planning on celebrating with extra updates! (Maybe...)**


	7. Upcoming

Upcoming

In: To Hogwarts and Beyond!

Chapter seven

**Hi! I felt like updating this! I have found (some) of my planning so I sort of know what is going to happen during the rest of the year. Let's just hope my devices don't have spasms again and I lose my progress on everything again…**

**Disclaimer: Do I write the characters perfectly? No. Therefore, I cannot possibly be J.K Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you very much and have a good day.**

…

Emily glanced at the calendar near her bed and sighed. The full moon was coming up and Remus was getting more fidgety. She wished she could talk to him about it but he didn't know her well enough yet and would probably freak out when she approached him about it. She wanted him to tell her in his own time.

Meanwhile, she could help him and visit him in the Hospital Wing after full moons. Emily wandered down to the common room in hopes of something to do. She sighed again as she noticed Remus sitting on one of the couches, tapping his foot and not sitting still.

Finally, he just stood up. "I'm going outside." He muttered to his friends, who looked at him and nodded.

She followed him out to the lake. "Want to race?" Emily asked.

Remus looked up and grinned. "Sure."

Emily felt happy, she was helping Remus burn of some energy and was being subtle about it. Together, they lined up side by side. "Ready, set, go!" Emily yelled and the two took off running.

No matter how fast Emily was, Remus had extra advantages, such as being a werewolf. Half an hour later, the two of them collapsed on the ground, tired but happy after their several races around the lake. "That was fun." Remus panted.

Emily grinned. "It was. We should go inside now before the others start to worry."

Remus shrugged. "Eh, they'll be right." He laughed, standing up and offering his hand to help Emily up. "But I need a drink so let's go."

She smiled. "Let's"

…

Lying awake in bed that night, Emily thought over the day. She was glad that she was able to help Remus. She just hoped he would open up to her soon. Otherwise, she was going to confront him and tell him straight out that she knew. She sighed and rolled over.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day again. Then the next day would be the full moon. Emily wondered idly if anything was going to happen during that night. Then, she turned around and fell asleep, dreaming of The Marauders and her life back at home.

…

**Well, things are getting interesting! What do you think will happen during the full moon? The next chapter will be here soon!**

**Sorry it was a bit short but it was necessary. **


	8. Midnight Wolf

Midnight wolf

In: To Hogwarts and Beyond!

Chapter eight

**Hey! It is me again and I am back with another update!**

…

Emily's POV

…

It was the full moon and I had snuck outside. I wanted to check that Remus was alright. It must be hard having to transform all by yourself. Suddenly, I heard a low growl behind me. Turning around, I saw a werewolf behind me. It froze, stopped growling and just looked at me.

I tiptoed towards the quivering wolf. To my surprise, it stood quietly and let me approach it. Slowly, I reached out a hand and gently touched its head. It pushed its head into my hand slightly. Is this wolf Remus? I wondered.

I gently lowered myself onto the grass next to the wolf and patted it. If it were Remus, he sure was a beautiful wolf.

It snarled at me and I moved my hand away. I was about to stand up when it whimpered. I looked down at it and reached out my hand again.

The wolf nuzzled against it before settling on my lap and curling up to sleep.

I looked at the wolf in confusion. It was pretty tame, but then again, most animals like me. But still, it was unusual for a usually vicious creature to be so gentle.

I smiled at the wolf and absently stroked it. Soon, sleep overcame me and the world faded away...

…

Remus' POV

…

I woke up and stretched a bit. For some reason, I wasn't as rough last night and felt better than I usually did after a full moon. And why was I out in the open?

For the first time since I woke up, I realized I had a pillow. I rolled over and realized that I had been using Emily as a pillow!

She was still in her robes and was sprawled out on the ground. Oh God, I hope I didn't attack her. Panicking, I quickly checked her over for wounds then let out a sigh of relief. I didn't do any harm to her.

Holy crackers! I had no clothes on! Now what was I supposed to do? I couldn't just leave her here. But I also didn't want her to wake up. I couldn't take her inside; I was still weak from my transformation.

I quickly made up my mind and staggered to my feet. My whole body still ached but I still made it to a pile of bushes. Pulling on a spare shirt and pants, I sat behind a bush and waited.

After about half an hour, she began to stir. Blinking sleepily she looked around. Realizing she was outside, she got to her feet and stumbled inside.

I let out a breath. Now I could make it to the hospital wing... If I could get that far.

…

Emily's POV

…

After I woke up, I headed to the Gryffindor tower. "Milly!" Lily shrieked as soon I made it inside.

Throwing herself at me she asked, "Where were you? You disappeared from our dorm yesterday evening but I never heard you come back! Oh, and look! You still have yesterday's clothes on!" Lily said removing herself from me.

I laughed at my friend's concern. "I fell asleep outside."

"Outside?" Lily repeated looking at me in disbelief. "What were you doing outside?"

I shrugged. I don't think I should tell her yet...

…

Remus' POV

…

I was lying on a bed in the hospital wing, staring at the ceiling. I didn't think anyone would visit me. Well sure, my friends will be worried but they won't visit me until later.

After all, they have breakfast and then classes...

My thoughts were broken off when I heard a voice insisting to see me. Madame Pomfrey finally agreed and footsteps hurried over to the bed I was lying in. "Hi." Emily whispered.

I turned my head to the side and offered a half smile.

"I brought chocolates." She said holding out a box and sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Thank you." I managed to get out.

She smiled. "No problem. I thought you might like chocolate. Most people do." She said cheerfully, although it sounded like she was hiding something.

I made a mental note to find out more about this girl later.

"Love it."

"Thought so." She said smugly.

I laughed and she looked at me. "So how did you end up here in the hospital wing anyway?" She asked.

I closed my eyes briefly. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said looking up at the roof.

Something tells me this girl knows more than she lets on. And the wolf, somewhere deep inside, says that she is a girl to be trusted. "You know what? I should leave now." She said standing up.

"Stay." I said reaching out and grabbing her wrist lightly.

She looked down at my hand and I let go of her. She sat down next to me again. I took a breath before slipping back into unconsciousness. When I woke up she was gone...

…

Emily's POV

…

He took a shaky breath before losing consciousness again. I smiled at his frail form on the bed before standing up and heading to my next class.

I already knew what was wrong. But it would be easier for him to wait until he decides to tell me. Good thing I know that he loves chocolate.

I smiled to myself as I headed off. Let's hope he was better tomorrow.

…

**Emily is a good friend, don't you think? This chapter was much longer than the last one! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a review. I really appreciate it. Cookies to you all! (::)(::)(::)**


	9. An Authors Note

To Hogwarts and Beyond!

**Please note that this is NOT an update!**

**I am incredibly sorry but I felt that I really should tell you all this to keep you from being too disappointed by the long wait and lack of updates on this story.**

**But… I have an excuse. One that had me in tears pretty much…**

**It all started two days ago. I woke up, lazily rolled over and decided to do another chapter of this story. Ha. Yeah right.**

**You see, as I went to get my planning (which included everything I needed to know!) I opened my phone up, opened the notes app where it was stored up and OH NOOOOOOOO!**

**IT'S ALL GONE! EVERY SINGLE DAMN NOTE WAS GONE!**

**You heard me, no planning left. Now I am absolutely clueless about what going to happen in this story and although I am working hard to revive it (I tried everything I could possibly do to get my notes back but unfortunately, once it's gone, it's gone) nothing has worked. I am trying to re do my planning and hope I sent some sneak peeks of chapters later on in the story to my friend…**

**If I did that, I at least have something to work on.**

**But for now, goodbye… Until I can get another chapter…**

**Sorry guys! It may be a long wait as I have no idea what was going to happen in the next chapter!**


End file.
